


The Accidental Cuddle

by casstayinmyass



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hermann Is Not Impressed, Insecure Hermann, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Newt Being Trans Literally Has Nothing To Do With This Plot But It's A Thing So, Newt Is A Huge Nerd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Newton Geiszler, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann have a scary movie night. Hermann is scared out of his mind both at the film and the fact that he has feelings for his partner, but he refuses to let Newt embrace him... until the blood starts spilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Cuddle

"I told you, it's a classic, dude!" Newt insisted.

"It's a tasteless bloodbath," Hermann sniffed, turning up his nose at the Friday the 13th- 10th anniversary addition Newt held up, "I'm certain you can find a more skillfully filmed piece of cinema than this one."

"Oh _, more skillfully filmed,_ hm?" Newt asked, mimicking Hermann's accent, and Hermann scowled. Newt just laughed at his friend. "What's your idea of a good scary movie then, huh?" he asked, lounging back into the couch cushions.

"My idea of a good horror film is _no_ horror film," Hermann muttered, "But if I had to decide, I would choose a nice Agatha Christie adaptation, perhaps And Then There Were-"

Hermann was interrupted by Newt's snorting laughter, and his face settled into a deep blush. "What's so funny?"

"Fucking _Agatha Christie_ isn't horror material, man," Newt chuckled, wiping his eyes under his glasses, "What are you, 95? Here, trust me, you're gonna love this."

"Yes, I'm sure," Hermann mumbled, but didn't protest any further as they settled in and pressed play.

"Oh shit, hold on- I forgot the M&Ms, press pause."

"You're the one with the remote, Newton."

"Oh, yeah..." Newt scrambled for the remote, and pressed pause as the credits began, launching himself up and rushing to the kitchen. Hermann watched the smaller man run about his apartment, gathering all of the things he should have gathered before the movie began.

"Ill-prepared, as usual," Hermann snarked, and Newt scoffed.

"Shut up. I invited you over, the least you can do is help me."

"What, help you put together snacks?"

"Yeah, man!"

A thousand emotions ran through Hermann's body in that moment- but the most consistent was concern at the fact that he would have to be in a small space with Newt without the television to distract them.

"Ehm, it would be a terrible inconvenience," Hermann sighed dramatically, trying to hide his blush even though Newt was in a different room, "I would have to get my cane, then I would have to regain my balance, and-"

"Ohhh, so you're playin' that card!"

"I am playing _no_ card-"

"I see how it is."

"See here, Newton-"

"Forget it, I got the stuff," Newt smirked, dropping down into his previous position. Hermann nodded, inching ever so slightly away from his friend as the screen began to move again. After a moment of the movie, Hermann sighed, turning to Newt.

"Would you stop your incessant rustling! I can't hear the movie!"

Newt paused from where he was halfway-through ripping open the M&Ms with his teeth. "There's nothing _to_ hear, a girl's just hitchhiking."

"It ruins the suspense."

"Forgive me, sir."

"Oh, do shut your mouth."

"Do you want snacks, or not?"

"For god's sake, they're speaking now!"

"Then turn it up, genius."

Hermann glowered at Newt as he turned the volume up, and listened to the movie intently. Newt finally got the bag open, and, grabbing the bowl of popcorn, poured the M&Ms in. Hermann's head turned slowly, and the glare that he sent Newt's way was scarier than Jason Voorhees could ever be.

"By Jove, what do you think you're doing?"

"Adding some flavor," Newt replied through a mouthful. Hermann's eyes narrowed as he gazed down at the mixture in repulsion, then turned back to the movie. Newt made a face at him from behind his back, which Hermann secretly saw, but yes, he _actually_ wanted to pay attention to the movie now.

A little over a quarter of the way through, the real scary parts began, and Hermann's blanket had, over time, travelled up from his torso to his chest to just below his eyes.

"Scared much?" Newt giggled, and Hermann just about pounced out of his skin at the interruption.

"Good god, you frightened me!"

"I think the movie's doing that, Herms."

"Yes, well... this film is terrifying, Newton, I do not wish to watch any longer."

"What?! Come on, dude, it's only 9:00! Give it a chance."

"Give it a chance, he says," Hermann muttered to himself, "I'll have that written on my gravestone, when I die of  fright."

Taking just a little pity on the taller man, Newt sighed, and opened his arms.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come on, you know you want to."

This was the third time Hermann blushed that night.

"Don't be absurd, I won't seek comfort in your arms. I am a capable individual who can... reconcile myself in times of distress."

Newt shrugged, and left it alone as the two went back to watching. Halfway through, and Hermann's face was pale.

"This is petrifying, I demand to know who survives."

"Aw, now that ruins the fun."

Hermann swallowed, and settled further down under his blanket.

As the movie progressed, Hermann found himself reaching in to try a few popcorn M&Ms... and found that he liked it. Soon, the two were sharing the bowl down to the bottom, their fingers brushing every once and a while. Newt smiled every time it happened, and Hermann bit his lip.

Not only did the snacks dwindle down, but placements on the couch began to shift closer and closer. By the time of the big climax at the end of the film where Jason was chasing the main character, Hermann was basically pressed against Newt's chest, shuddering in fear and mumbling math equations to himself to calm down.

" _T-twenty six to the p-power of... nine... i-is,"_ Hermann gulped, and Newt hushed him.

"It's okay, Hermann... she lives," Newt whispered soothingly, and Hermann shuddered a little.

"He's a spooky fellow, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Newt chuckled, stroking Hermann's errant hair out of his eyes, "He is, buddy." With one final scream, the movie ended... and Hermann was in shock.

"Y'okay?" Newt grinned, and Hermann realized how close he was to the other man.

"Yes, yes, I am very much... okay," Hermann nodded. He wondered in a stroke of panic if he should sit up, if this was weird, but it didn't _seem_ weird, because Newt's hand was running up and down his back like they had done this before and it was all just... perfect.

"Would it be... at all perplexing," the taller man began, clearing if his throat, "If I were to admit... based solely on clear evidence of self-reflection of course... that I, ehm..." he took a sudden interest in the Kaiju tattoos on Newt's arms, "have developed feelings for, eh, you?" Hermann muddled out, and Newt raised an eyebrow.

"Have you got the hots for me, Herms?"

Hermann sputtered, attempting to reply, but Newt just silenced him with a kiss, pressing their lips together softly. Hermann's noises were inviting, needy whimpers, mixed with Newt's quiet moan. After a second, they parted, both breathing heavily with the credit music of the movie in the background.

"Well..." Hermann murmured, running an awestruck finger across his own lips, "I never."

Newt grinned again. "It would appear that under the same _scientific calculations_ , I have come to the conclusion that I, too, have developed feelings for you."

Hermann just couldn't hold back his smile this time, as he snuggled deeper into Newt's arms.


End file.
